


Come Ruin and Rapture

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Curiosity, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fever Dreams, Groping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Maledom/Femsub, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, Psychological Drama, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Teasing, Twisted, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She still was sure that it wasn’t a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Ruin and Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system, as it was too much twistedness to keep in my mind, and this is the first mech/human interface that I have ever written.

Sierra never thought she would do this. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought that this was a possibility.

She had no time to blush, stutter, or even squirm. Her first thought was to run, run far away from there.

But she couldn't.

She didn't want to.

Not when the crimson sports car, a cherry Aston Martin to be precise, just turned into a walking, talking robot. He spoke in such a smooth voice that she didn't dare to resist.

Now there was his claws and just one touch on her flesh left her weak in the knees.

The robot, he was called Knock Out, he told her. He was game for _anything_. His claws upon her skin were tantalizing. She couldn't speak at first. She fell onto the ground, her tingling legs under her.

He smiled. He loved this. _She's enjoying herself._

She leaned forward, her hands braced on his own, eager, and willing to try, curiosity be damned.

"Wh-What are you?" Sierra asked, her voice so uncharacteristically small, wavering, lacking her usual confidence. He was so fucking gorgeous, and she just couldn't resist, just couldn't stay away.

She could tell that she was already wet, and she had an inkling that he knew. His smile was the right kind of edge, sharp and baring his teeth.

She usually wouldn't do this, but then again, she was never offered the _chance_ until now _._

Knock Out then dragged one of his claws down her chest, slowly and gently, in front of her skirt. One of his digits tucked itself underneath, slid past the thin material of her underwear, and touched her sensitive skin just right.

He was going slow for her first, because she was a fragile fleshling. She, Sierra, this pretty human, proved to be quite the source of entertainment, if only for a little while. One wrong move could cut her in half, and there was no need for such violence.

This was a far more pleasing way to pass the time.

"Who _am I?_ I don't think you or any other human is ready to find out. Not just yet, princess." Knock Out replied. His voice was low and cruel, but suave; it sent shivers down Sierra's spine as she squirmed and whimpered from his ministrations.

She saw lust and mischief in his eyes with her own hooded ones, if they were called eyes. She just wanted to know.

"W-What?" Sierra choked out, her breathing ragged and heavy.

Knock Out shushed her. "No need to spoil the moment, _dear_."

She quickly nodded, dazed and eager; the guilt would take her, eventually. But the next thing she knew, she felt an aching warmth build and rise from her belly. The sweet friction encompassed her, leaving her shaking and crying out softly, sweetly.

Knock Out was in charge there, and Sierra knew that.

"See you later, princess…"

His voice wavered in and out of earshot from her, and it faded as soon as she heard it.

She still was sure that it wasn't a dream, even when she found herself in her own bed, gasping for air, sated yet confused all at once.


End file.
